Mi Enfermero Predilecto
by Chokehold
Summary: ¡Estupido vampiro con un poder de convencimiento demasiado alto y estupido padre por ser tan iluso!. ¡Estupida yo por rendirme tan fácilmente! Intento de Humor .:EdxBells:.
1. La leve gripe

**Mi enfermero predilecto.**

_Chokehold._

La_ leve_ gripe.

* * *

Y estaba a solo una nefasta clase de terminar la jodida jornada escolar y después marcharme a casa, y quizás, con suerte, tendría algún laborioso plan para este magnifico fin de semana junto a un señor extremadamente perfecto, en todos los sentidos. Si es que, su traviesa hermana duende no tenia una premonición de las próximas veinticuatro horas que restaban de un magnifico _wekeend._

Pero como decía anteriormente, aún quedaba una hora y media para que el reloj terminara puntualmente a las tres de la tarde.

Me resigne, mientras mentalmente ideaba algún plan para no realizar aquella clase, caminando a lado de mi pedazo de novio. (Claro, no podría pasar por alto – nunca – las miradas furtivas de algunos elocuentes compañeros de clase).

— ¿En que piensas? — Pregunto él, entrando a la fachada del gimnasio.

— ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de no hacer educación física por hoy? — Le pregunte rápidamente, apreciando sus dorados ojos.

— Sabes que siempre esta fugarse, ir a una tarde alocada en las Vegas, contraer matrimonio tipo _Britney Spears_ y volver sana y salva el domingo por la noche, fresca como una lechuga para otra semana de educación magistral. — Comento él, con cierta risa en los ojos.

— Como que de repente me dieron ganas de caerme al piso más de cinco veces por segundo.

— Sabia que funcionaria — Sonrió, al fin y al cabo, con su aterciopelada voz — Estaré aquí puntual, de recompensa, haremos lo que tu quieras — Una traviesa sonrisilla se le escapo por sus lineales y fríos labios.

— Lo tendré en cuenta — Suspire, mientras con un corto beso, se despedía rápidamente y salía cogiendo para no llegar tarde a su clase magistral de aritmética.

Entonces, reconsidere seriamente eso de 'Las Vegas'.

— ¿Edward? — Murmuré, antes que abriera la puerta para salir a la intemperie. El freno en seco y se volvió rápidamente hacia mi — ¿A cuanto estamos de 'Las Vegas'.

El carcajeo sin gracia, posando su nívea mano en la perilla de la puerta.

— Será para otra ocasión, Bella.

El viento azoto fríamente mi cara mientras la puerta se cerraba suavemente.

Sin más, partí a mi martirio personal, la clase de física.

En el camino a los camarines, me encontré con Angela, con quien hable amenamente un rato hasta que el profesor nos llamo la atención, explicando el deporte a practicar todo el maldito semestre: Basquetball.

— …¡Se necesita dedicación, perseverancia, adestramiento! — Vociferaba… ¿Solo yo noté como me miraba cuando nombraba esas palabras? — Algunas personas no tendrán el talento, pero si no lo logran, reprobarán — Hm, tal vez debería sentirme ligeramente, identificada.

Mi mente viajaba a la velocidad de Edward por el magnifico prado que sabia, después de todo, que después de clase Edward me llevaría aquel magnifico lugar. Inconcientemente reí como una tonta, solo era cosa de paciencia hasta que ya este acostada encima del pasto, ver las nubes grisáceas…

— ¡Swan, a la canasta! — Grito el entrenador, seguidamente de sonar el silbato que colgaba de su cuello.

Despabile… no como otras personas, si no más bien lento. Corrí rápidamente a la parte que creí que era 'canasta'. La paranoia se apodero de mi. ¿_Michael Jordan_, de verdad, media dos metros para encestar eso?. Definitivamente le pediría ayuda a Charlie en ese aspecto, quizás, ver un poco más el ESPN.

Obviamente, correr no esta en una de mis facultades.

Caí estrepitosamente al piso mientras varios compañeros de clase se reían de mi, ¡Genial!, y por otra parte, el entrenador parecía cada vez más rojo, seguramente de ira.

Mike, como siempre, llego trotando a donde estaba yo, me ayudo a levantarme mientras Angela llegaba hacia nosotros con cara de preocupación, con el balón de Basquetball en las manos.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto mi amiga, mientras me tendía el balón, ¡Maldito Mike, suelta mi mano ya!.

— S-si — Titubee. Pues, de ahora en adelante veía dos Mikes y dos Angelas.

— No te ves muy bien — Comento él, mientras me arrebataba el balón de las manos.

— Me duele la cabeza.

Instintivamente, mamá Angela poso su mano en mi frente, traspasando la débil barrera del flequillo – Made in Alice – tomando mi temperatura. Su tacto, de verdad que se sentía muy bien. Estaba frió.

— ¡Dios, Bella, ardes en fiebre! — Grito, traumática, mamá Angi.

Justo cuando ya dejaba de ser el centro de atención, el entrenador – con su marcha de reclutamiento de algún centro militar – llega hasta nosotros con cara de pocos amigos. Angela y Mike se tensa, pero yo estoy demasiado en la onda hippie de ver colores como para enojarme con él, ahora.

— ¿Qué le pasa, Swan? — Murmuro, fríamente.

— T-tiene…F-fiebre, entrenador — Contesto el blandengue de Mike. — Será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería, quizás se trate de una gripe.

¿Es que no te cansas de faltar a clases, para llevarme a enfermería en cada oportunidad que se te presente?. De eso se puede encarga Edward, tonto. — Pensé, detrás de todos esos colores y esas nebulosas en el gimnasio.

— ¡Weber, llévela a enfermería, ya! — Pronuncio el entrenador, mientras Angela levantaba uno de mis brazos y lo posaba por encima de sus hombros — Usted, Newton, siga con el precalentamiento.

Subí, baje, tropéese, camine, corrí por las escaleras, la cera, pase por el estacionamiento. ¡Oh!, ¿Las nubes de Forks siempre lucían tan encantadoras?.

De repente, me dio el atacaos de _The_ _Beatles_ y empecé a tararear '_All you need is love'_, mientras Angela replicaba en todo momento 'Hay no, se esta poniendo cada vez peor'.

Y, ahora, sin siquiera darme cuenta, después del tercer verso de esa pegadiza canción, estaba recostada en algo. Escuchaba voces vagamente conocidas.

—…Es solo una gripe, tendrá que descansar por un semana, al menos… ya es el quinto caso que presenta el instituto… le he comentado esto al director pero siempre hace oídos sordos…es un virus que anda por todos Forks, seguramente el sistema inmunológico no pudo con él… por suerte tiene cura…tendrá extraños síntomas, sudoración, visiones…

¡Wo, me sentiré como Alice después de practicar _Yeah yeah_ con Jasper!

— Esta bien, muchas gracias. — Murmuro su aterciopelada voz.

Desperté viendo monitos, luego una que otra manchita, me pregunte mentalmente si estaba en un loquero o algo por el estilo, pues las manchas parecían algo así a las preguntas de '¿Qué ves aquí?', seguida de una hoja en blanco con una mancha sin principio ni final.

Mi tercera teoría fue pensar que estaba en la enfermería de mi amado – nótese sarcasmo – instituto. Una teoría completamente cierta, o por lo menos, muchos más creíble que despertar en un edificio psiquiátrico.

— ¿Bella? — Me llamo, una suave voz, pero a la vez bastante varonil. — ¿Cómo te sientes?.

— Como después de un concierto de _Kiss_ — Murmure, un tanto ida.

El rio suavemente, mientras mis ojos se acomodaban lentamente a la luz natural que se filtraba por las ventanas, apreciando…varias siluetas, algunas totalmente desconocidas.

— ¿Qué paso? — Le pregunte, incorporándome en la antigua cama del pequeño salón.

— Te desmayaste cuando llegaste aquí, tienes gripe, Bella, estas enferma. — Comento Edward, posando su mano en mi frente — Tienes fiebre, además.

¿Qué no se supone que uno puede medir la temperatura cuando dos personas comparten la misma temperatura y no cuando un sexy vampiro tiene, por lo menos, cinco grados menos que la temperatura normal de un muerto?. ¡Ugh!, genial doctor Edward.

Puse los ojos en blanco, quizás, Edward se dio cuenta cuando saco rápidamente su fría – repito – fría mano de mi rostro. Debo admitir que el tacto se sintió bien, pero aun así, demasiado innecesario.

— Es muy fácil darse cuenta que tienes fiebre Bella — Murmuro Edward — Estas ardiendo.

¡Wo!, cada vez me acerco más a convertirme un vampiro. Quizás, Edward me convirtió y por eso, ahora siento los primeros síntomas de una neófita. ¡Al fin había sucumbido a mi plegaria!, de todos modos no era tan malo, casi se trataba de una simple gripe.

Rezongue fuertemente la nariz, Alice me tendió un pañuelo y se lo acepte, con mi esperanza derrumbada. Si, era una estupida gripe, ningún vampiro sexy había clavado sus blancos dientes en mi humano cuello. Seguramente mis anteriores teorías eran más lucidas que esta, tal vez alucinar estaba en uno de los síntomas del virus.

— Quiero irme a casa — Respondí finalmente, mientras Edward hablaba Con…¿Carlisle?, y Alice firmaba un permiso, mientras hablaba con Charlie.

Mi papá se acerco a mi, rápidamente, tomo mi mano en un gesto paternal y acaricio los nudillos. No se por qué, pero el gesto anti-paternal de mi padre me óleo a peligro.

— Bella — Comenzó. ¡Aquí vamos! — Como tienes que hacer reposo, y yo tengo que trabajar, el doctor Cullen amablemente — Enfatizo la palabra — se ha ofrecido a que te hospedes en tu casa en lo que dure tu gripe — Sonrió.

— Papá, me puedo cuidar sola…

— No — Rechazo mi propuesta — Si pudiese cuidarte físicamente sola…¿Cómo entonces te has enfermado?.

Seguramente esa fue idea de Edward, esas palabras tan bien memorizadas solo podría ser hechas por obra y gracias de una persona que ha vivido 107 años. Sin pensarlo, dirigí una fría mirada – O por lo menos lo intente – hacia él, quien agacho la cabeza, en señal de culpable.

— Esta bien — Suspire — Me rindo.

La sonrisa de Charlie, junto con la de Edward, no podrían ser más grandes.

¡Estupido vampiro con un poder de convencimiento demasiado alto y estupido padre por ser tan iluso!. _Also _**(1)**, ¡Estupida yo por rendirme tan fácilmente!

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

**(1): Also:** Para todos mis chiquillos que no saben inglishki, significa tambien.

+ Otro fic más, seguramente se preguntaran. ¿No me aburro ya de sacar tantas ideas sin sentido en mi cabeza?. Pues, la verdad, aparecen como plaga una mañana cualquiera, y ¿Ven?, ¡Ya esta publicada en fanfiction!

+ Bueno, para la gente (hermosa,divertida,excentrica,brillante) que lee mis fics, quizás tenga la baga noción que este es otro de mis tantos intentos de una comedia…. Bue, veremos si al, menos, se rieron con lo cortisimo del primer capitulo.

+ _Middle Of Nowhere_ y Inmortal están en construcción, no se preocupen, creo que puedo llevar una vida normal en mi computadora bajo tutoría de tres historia. Lo bueno de ser mujer (¿).

+ Y por si no lo han notado, hoy ando esplendorosa. ¡He aprobado tres materias en solo un día!, no saben lo dichosa que me siento, y justo hoy, empezó el aniversario de mi colegio – que por cierto dura un mes – y hemos tenido el primer partido de esta larga jornada. Y Adivinen que loca escuálida jugó Volley y gano?. Pues si, mi hermana, no. Yo. Me siento realizada (¿).

+ ¡Saludos a todos y ojala sigan leyendo mis locas…fantasías (?) Bye.

**Choke**hold

P.D.: El capitulo esta bien, escrito. La _leve_ gripe hace noción a un sutil sarcasmo.


	2. La cama King

**Mi Enfermero Predilecto**

_Chokehold_

La cama King

* * *

— De verdad, esto es lo más estupido que has hecho desde que te conocí, ¿No crees que estas un _poquitín_ viejote para equivocarte? — Le pregunte, aun viendo la extensa cama que habitaba en su habitación.

— No repliques, Bella, por favor, ¿Acaso piensas dormir _enferma_ — Caracterizo la palabra — en mi sofá?

— Me sentiría menos culpable… — Comente, mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza — ¡Esta bien!, me sentiría mejor si no fuera una cama _King_, al menos, ¿De una plaza?. **(1)**

— Lamentable, ya la compramos, no hay devolución — Dijo rápidamente, mientras me tomaba del brazo y extendía las sabanas.

No hay devolución. No hay devolución. No _existe devolución_.

¡Al carajo la devolución!

— ¡Tú ya lo sabias! — Le grite, enfurecida — ¡Habías planeado todo esto fríamente por las visiones de Alice...Y no me dijiste, que es lo peor de todo!

— No, Bella, esta mal — Reacciono él, de inmediato — Alice llego x día con esta cama instalada ya en mi pieza, y claro, yo no lo sabia por que pasaba todo él día en…'Posturas' que para menores no pueden ser descritas con Jasper, y como sabes que yo no soy…tu sabes, no me interesaba leer la mente de esa diablilla. Ahora entiendo mejor por qué hay una cama _King_ en mi pieza, de verdad.

— Le preguntare a Alice al respecto…

— ¿Es que no confías en mi?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Le grite, riendo.

El roleo los ojos en el aire y puso su cara 'inexpresiva'

— Ahora, acuéstate, duérmete y no hagas más que dormir.

— ¿No sonaría mejor, acuéstate y has lo que quieras?

— Repite lo que dijo Carlisle… — Me regaño, acostándome en la tremenda cama.

— ¿¡De verdad quieres que repita todo lo que dijo!? — Le grite — ¡Dijo un millón de síntomas y…!

— _Dijo_ — Me interrumpió —que tenías que descansar, hacer reposo y dormir. ¿Es que tanto te cuesta mantenerte en una cama por toda una semana?, solo tienes que dormir. Acá el sonámbulo de por vida soy yo, no tú…

Mi cara de malestar no dejo de estar presente después que dejo de hablar. ¿Una semana?. ¡Ugh!. Menuda ciencia tiene dormir en una casa de vampiros sonámbulos.

— ¡Me dijiste que después de clase yo podía mandar! — Replique, y si, podría haber salido un poquito infantil.

El dejo de acurrucarme mientras se sentaba al lado mió. Ya sabia que venia después, me hipnotizaría con su voz endemoniadamente española – que había aprendido en un programa nocturno de España – yo diría que si y pasaría una maldita semana durmiendo en esta endemoniada cama.

Resople y mire al techo.

— Todavía no digo nada — Se hecho a reír, mientras yo aún miraba las musarañas.

— Pues lo dirás…

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

— ¿Cómo _no_ estar tan segura?

— Esta bien, tu ganas — Siguió riendo — No te iba a 'hechizar' como dices tú, si no, más bien, proponerte algo. — Enfatizó.

— ¿Y en que consiste, exactamente, tu propuesta?

— Bueno, ya que creo que no estas en actitud de cooperar con la causa de tu enfermedad… así que, te propongo un trato — Sin saber muy bien, nuestras narices casi podían rozarse — Si tu estas toda una semana en tu cama, yo haré cualquier cosa por ti.

— Bueno, la verdad, es interesante tu trato. ¿Pero no tienes miedo?

El se hecho a reír, instintivamente levante una ceja.

— ¿De que, exactamente? — Termino de reír — ¿De lo que tú podrías hacerme?. Pues, no parecer ser un mounstro, en absoluto.

— ¿Y que pasas si soy peor que tú, he? — Lo desafié — Puedo forzarte hacer cosas chistosas, vergonzosas, que se yo, podría corromper tu imagen de este mundo…infantil.

— ¡Oh, donde tienes a Bella Swan y que has hecho con ella! — Grito con ironía.

— La deje en Phoenix, pero de su parte, vine yo y me ha comunicado que acepta tu trato. — Le comente con una sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio?, pues, eso esta muy bien. — Dijo antes de acercase completamente a mi — Entonces, solo queda cerrar el trato.

Sus fríos labios se posaron en los míos con demasiada intención de su parte. Entonces, creo que la cama venia muy bien para un resfrió como el mió, como por ejemplo, estar acorralada entre el frió cuerpo de mi preciado novio y la mullida cama de, tal vez, marca italiana.

.

.

Alice había comprado un hermoso pijama para mi linda enfermedad – sin contar que se compro toda la tienda de pijamas, también -. Creo que, inclusive, los pijamas que había comprado me alcanzaban para toda una vida, y por regla general, tenia que utilizar uno para cada día, y si afiebraba, para cada hora.

Ahora me encontraba con el pijama número tres, ya que los dos anteriores me quedaron mas – según la comentarista fashion de la casa – mientras que el tercero era perfectamente cómodo y le hacia juego a las sabanas de la cama _King_.

Sin nombrar también, que en aquella cama me sentía como Alice en el país de las maravillas. Yo, un bicho insignificante, la cama, mucho más grande que toda la suma de todos los años de todos los Cullen. (Mucho, la verdad, quizás hasta infinito)

Edward - ¡Oh, madito seas vampiro del demonio! – había salido a 'comer' con sus dos graciosillos hermanos, mientras yo me quedaba con el club de madres en toda la extensión de la cama _King_ cuchicheando de los _Cullen's Brothers_.

— Si, este año tenemos planificado ir a Brasil para nuestra décima quinta luna de miel — Anunciaba una Rosalie un tato emocionada de lo habitual.

— ¿Otra vez? — Cuchicheo Alice — El año pasado fueron a Porto Seguro.

— ¡Es que las camas son tan blandas… y gigantes!, enserio Alice, deberías probar ir con Jasper, ¡Les encantaran!, son parecidas a estas… — Apunto la _King_, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro — Me pregunto si…

Luego, las dos hermanas explotaron de una risa estrepitosa, reboteando en toda la habitación, haciendo eco en cada mínimo espacio de la pieza. Yo seguí con mi cara WTF (2) mientras ellas dejaban a un lado aquella sonrisita de sus caras.

— Seguramente la eligió por eso…

— ¿Me pueden decir de que están hablando? — Pregunté, con una ceja elevada.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada llena de un significado misterioso para mi, luego rieron un ratito más y Alice se aclaro la garganta mucho antes que Rosalie tuviese la intención de parar de reír.

— Bueno, si a Rosalie y a Emmett le gusto…usar una cama…parecida a esta para… _'lo que tu sabes_' — Me guiñó un ojo, mientras Rosalie de nuevo se reía — ¿No crees que Edward escogió esta cama por algo?, digo, acá en nuestra casa no tenemos _camas_.

Me quede fría, mientras Alice se tiraba en la cama junto con Rosalie a romper en llanto de risas.

— No…espera, _Wait _— Les dije, mientras ellas acallaban sus carcajadas y me miraban — Edward siempre a sido demasiado exagerado en mi, siempre lo es, así que déjenme decirles, que lo que sea que estén pensado… en sus mentes diabólicas y sexistas, es falso.

— Bella, Bella, Bella — Negó Rosalie — Yo llevo conociendo a Edward…bueno, muchos años — Se excuso — Y déjame decirte que… si, Eddie es un tanto exagerado en algunas cosas… pero, ¿En una cama _King_ de este tamaño?, bueno, la verdad es que creo que mi mente maquiavélica lleva razón.

— Olvídalo, Rosalie — Me indigne.

A continuación, las dos salieron risueñas de mi pieza dejándome por fin descansar. Cerré los ojos y me encomendé a Morfeo para que me recogiera de una vez por todas de ese mundo.

— ¿Bella?, ¡Bells! — Gritaba alguien.

Parecía que había dormido dos minutos en vez de toda una noche. Edward me mecía suavemente con su fría mano el hombro, preocupado por mi. Me senté lentamente mientras él se posicionaba junto a mi, me lleve una mano a la frente, estaba hirviendo en fiebre y…sudor.

— De nuevo estabas gritando en sueños… — Comento, después de un leve rato de silencio.

— Vaya, esta vez no me acuerdo que es lo que soñaba… — Le respondí, con un intenso dolor de cabeza, frotándome las sienes con la punta de lo dedos, el rió entre dientes a mi lado.

— Bella, nunca recuerdas que 'soñabas' cuando gritas en sueños — Carcajeo.

Bufe molesta y me tire encima de la almohada con pesadez, estupida fiebre, estupido resfrió, estupido vampiro de 107 años…¿Virgen?.

La curiosidad se apodero por completo de mi.

— ¿Edward? — Lo llamé.

El se acostó al lado mió y se encargo de cubrir cada parte de mi piel con la pesada sabana de la cama _King_.

— Dime Bella — Contesto, continuando su labor.

— ¿E…Eres Virgen?

Una risa estridente reboto en cada rincón de la casa, sabiendo con anticipación que era la carcajada de Emmet. Edward se quedo allí, estático, mirándome con una expresión en su rostro difícil de descifrar, mientras yo esperaba impaciente la respuesta. Edward suspiro momento antes que Emmett y Jasper entrarán por la puerta doblándose de risa.

Últimamente los Cullen ríen mucho cuando yo estoy en la casa de ellos, más específicamente, en la pieza de Edward.

— ¡Oh por Dios! — Rió Emmett — ¡Esto no me lo puedo perder por nada del mundo! — Siguió riendo — ¡Alice, trae la cámara grabadora!, este es un momento imperdible para la historia de la humanidad.

— ¡Lo siento Edward! — Maldije, mientras el se revolvía en la cama — ¡Se me olvido que los vampiros podía escuchar…!

— Esta bien, Bella — Suspiro otra vez.

Alice llego corriendo y grito con una gran sonrisa 'Listo', trayendo en sus manos una cámara digital de ultimo modelo, y Rosalie pisándoles los talones. Por si fuera poco, Carlisle y Esme fueron cogidos de las manos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y mi cabeza completaba una simple pregunta viendo toda esa exuberancia '¿Es que no se puede dormir tranquila en una casa de vampiros?'

— ¿Pasa algo, hijos? — Pregunto Carlisle, aún con la sonrisa.

— ¡Edward va a dar declaraciones sobre su virginidad! — Contesto Emmett, corriendo hacia la cama y abalanzándose sobre ella, llegue al techo, por suerte, El mismo Emmett me atrapo como si fuera un balón de béisbol en sus grandes manotas.

Me beso pro la cabeza, la frente, las mejillas, sonriendo y coreando.

— ¡Gracias Bella, gracias! — Gritaba entre cada beso — ¡Gracias a ti podré saber la actividad sexual que tiene mi hermano! — Y luego, con paso cauteloso, se acerco a mi oreja, pero sabia tan bien como yo que Edward lo iba a escuchar — ¿Sabes?, es mi mayor intriga durante veinte años, ¿Lo puedes creer?.

Me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

Después de varios gruñidos más de Edward, risotadas histéricas de Emmett, fallidos grabados de Alice con la supuesta camarita, sonrisas adorables de Esme y Carlisle, Edward solo pudo decir 'No-diré-nada' y uno por uno, los Cullen salieron de…mi supuesta pieza.

— Lo siento — Rogué

— Sabes que no importa — Suspiro, con aire maduro…bueno, que se puede de esperar de un anciano atrapado en un cuerpo de un joven de 17 años. — Descasa, debes estar agotada.

— La verdad que no, los gritos de Emmett se parecen a Jacob cuando maúlla, Es horrible, estuve con la oreja roja toda una semana, Me llamaban 'Bella tomate'. — Edward, en ese preciso instante, comenzó a reír — Y si, mis amigos no son muy buenos con los sobrenombres. Sobre todo Mike es un tanto…descerebrado.

Edward comenzó a reír sin parar, me entretuve un rato riéndolo mientras el comenzaba a acallar su risa estridente.

— Ahora entiendo — Rió — Por que Mike pensaba siempre que el color rojo es su favorito. ¿No te diste cuenta que siempre vistió una camiseta roja toda la semana?, ni siquiera se la lavaba, parece que era la única que tenia….

Luego, estallo en otra risa exuberante. Y lo único que podía pensar era sobre el blandengue de Mike. Estupido. Estupido, demasiado Estupido. (y patético)

* * *

**Notas Autora**

**(1):** Una cama King es una cama gigante, ultra mega gigante, demasiado grande. ¿Me explicare bien? si quieren, busquen imágenes en google sobre las camas Kings D: y también, poco de una plaza, aca en chile es algo así como la cama más pequeña que existe, sé también que en brasil la llaman 'cama de soltero' (xD) una idea bastante genial, cabe destacar.

**(2):** Cara de WTF: En termino inglishky, significa 'What The Fuck', que en españolismo, significaría algo así como 'Que Onda', o en términos más simples, cara de extraño, de rareza, es una idiotez creada por los amigos estadounidenses, pero la verdad, cuando no entiendan algo usen las siglas: W.T.F.. Salvan en cualquier momento.

¿Y bien?. Tiene aceptación este capitulo?. Lamento subirlo tan tarde, pero mi inspiración inspiradora a estado al lado del núcleo de la tierra últimamente, pero ustedes saben que trato de poner lo mejor de mi en…si, una historia de fan. xD. ¿Cómo pierdo mi tiempo?, si, just like that.

También quiero agradecer les a las personas que me dejaron siete maravillosos reweis que, Según ellas, les encanto la historia, y déjenme de decirles que gracias a C.C.C. se me ocurrió dedicarme al genero de la comedia (¿), ya que al parecer a la gente les gusta mis puestas en escena de mis extraños edward y mis patéticas Bellas. Eso rulea, sin duda alguna.

Cuídense y pasen una muy buena semana santa. ¡Reciban huevitos of chocolat!. Bye.

**Choke**hold


	3. El mango brasileño

**Mi enfermero Predilecto**

_Chokehold_

El mango brasileño

* * *

Desperté feliz de tener aquella estupida enfermedad – sea cual sea su nombre – pues, una de las ventajas, es que, por ejemplo, no tenia por que levantarme temprano y podía dormir hasta tarde, sobre todo si estaba abrazada a mi vampiro referido, quien tarareaba mi nana como una dulce canción.

Esta bien, aquello sonaba como una niñata de dos años. Pero era solo la cruel y dulce verdad.

— ¿No crees que ya es hora que pestañees, Bella? — Me pregunto Edward, después un leve silencio acogedor.

— Tengo derecho a dormir cuando estoy enferma. — Le conteste, con voz gruñona y grogui.

— ¿Así que ahora disfrutas la cama, verdad? — Sonrió, solo de la manera _Edward's Style_.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

— Olvídalo, tengo hambre, quiero mango — Le dije, rápidamente.

Edward rió de nuevo a su manera.

— ¿Desde cuando hay mangos en Forks, Bella? — Sonrió calidamente.

— Por eso mismo — Le devolví la sonrisa, sentándome en la cama, incorporándome lentamente — Los quiero de Brasil.

Edward dejo de sonreír.

— ¿Estas loca?

— ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo el doc? — Le sonreí, a más no poder — 'Tendrá extraños síntomas' — Recite, como había dicho la enfermera el viernes, cuando caí 'enferma'.

— ¿Y 'extraños síntomas' — Dijo Edward, haciendo comillas en los aires con sus largos dedos — Se aplica también a los antojos de embarazadas? — Pregunto, con ironía en su hablar.

— Bueno, por algo serán 'extraños síntomas' — Repliqué — ¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle también?, de verdad que quiero comer esos mangos, Edward, si no vas tú, creo que Emmett feliz va a ir a Brasil con Rosalie…

— Así que… — Me interrumpió, caballerosamente — ¿A esto te referías con que serias un demonio con mi proposición, cierto?, hacer todo lo que tu me pidas con total de no salir de esa cama, ¿Verdad?.

— Bueno, siendo completamente sincera… — Recalqué — Tengo unas locas ganas de comer mango, es verdad, pero eso de hacerte viajar a Brasil me lo dijo Alice ayer, cuando me dejaste sola con tus dos hermanas y tu madre… ella tiene el cincuenta por ciento de la culpa en esto, y no me mires así.

Edward sonrió de nuevo, la verdad es que tenia que aprovechar aquel buen humor.

— ¿Ojo por ojo, entonces? — Dijo, después de analizar mi tarde de chicas con su familia, que claramente, era una tortura para mi, sobre todo hablando sobre los usos de la cama _king_, y no necesariamente para dormir.

— Y diente por diente, exacto — Asentí.

El se levanto, entonces, de la cama, dejándome de nuevo en aquella inmensa… cama, el sonrojo se apodero de mi mejillas sin piedad, pero con un lado bueno aparente, ahora parecía que tenia fiebre en vez de una hermosa vergüenza pensada por mi mente triple X.

— ¿Sabes que te ves adorable con el sonrojo? — Dijo Edward.

— Es la fiebre, Edward — Le respondí, con la mirada gacha.

Me beso cariñosamente la fiebre, aprovechando así, de tomar mi fiebre. Conocía muy bien a ese despiadado vampiro. Me miro por un leve segundo y luego, me beso de nuevo en los labios.

— Quiero saber algo — Dijo, entre medio de besos — ¿También me obligarás a viajar a Italia por un poco de Pasta ? — continuo, terminando nuestro apasionado beso.

— La verdad, sería una buena idea… — Le comente, con la respiración descompensada — Pero creo que mañana tendré ataque de Sushi, la pasta no me atrae mucho, tal vez seria bueno que te dieras una vuelta por Japón para comprarlo, y el miércoles te das un vuelta por Italia, por que creo que hay comeré una risa Pasta…

Él, de nuevo, con su impaciente boca no me dejo terminar, apoderándose de mis labios en un fugaz beso.

— Creo que partiré mañana Brasil — Dijo, entre el beso.

Yo asentí eufórica, y la verdad, eso era lo bueno de tener a un vampiro como novio, el no se iba a enfermar o contraer grave gripe por besarte. Sonreí antes mis estupidos pensamientos, aparte, la gripe afectaba también mi manera de pensar.

.

.

Edward no cumplió su palabra, y por una parte, aquello esta bien. Si no, me convertiría en una estupida Julieta locamente enamorada regaloneando con Edward toda la estupida tarde.

Aquello no me dejo otra opción que quedarme con Emmett, quien era el encargado de turno de este dia para cuidarme. Rosalie, Alice habían salido de caza, Jasper fue a con Esme para renovar – nuevamente – el comedor y Carlisle estaba muy ocupado salvando vidas.

Y, si, bueno, no puedo decir mucho de Emmett, ya que estuvo al lado mió muy ocupado jugando _guitar hero_ en una consola portátil. Y l peor es que se movía tal como un niño pequeño, murmuraba las letras de las canciones – digo 'murmurar' para omitir 'gritar' – y vociferaba '¡Victoria!', cada vez que ganaba.

Después de dar vuelta el famoso jueguito unas seis veces más, me miro, percatándose recién, de que tenia que cuidar una enferma.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntaba Emmett

— Si

— ¿Necesitas algo?

— No

El se quedo callado, por primera vez, sin nada que decir.

— Esta bien Bella, hablemos seriamente.

¿Emmett, serio?.

Nah.

— ¿Te has cuidado cuando lo hiciste con Edward?

Okey, eso si me podía esperar de alguien como Emmett.

Un momento.

¡Que diablos!

— ¿Emmett?

— Si, verás, yo no quiero que tengas un… bebe en tu vientre a tan temprana edad, yo con Rosalie siempre nos cuidamos, ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— ¡Emmett!

— Bella, lo digo en serio.

— ¡Emmett, por Dios!, tus teorías son ridículamente estupidas — Chille de horror — En primera, ¡Rosalie no puede tener hijos!, y en segunda ¡Yo soy virgen!

A Emmett le costo un poco procesar tanta información dicha por mi en microsegundos.

— Entonces… — Concluyo, con una gran O en su boca — ¿Eres virgen?

— Si, Emmett

— ¿Y nos hecho el amor con Edward?

— No Emmett

— ¿Nunca, nunca, nunca?

— Nunca, nunca, jamás.

— ¿Y Rosalie no puede tener hijos? — Pregunto, con un tierno puchero.

— No, Emmett, Rosalie no puede tener hijos, es infértil, al igual que todos los vampiros. Me lo explicó Carlisle en cierta ocasión.

— Entonces, creo que Rosalie le gusta hacerlo con preservativo…

— ¡Emmett, demasiada información! — Grite, tapándome con la colcha de la cama.

El rio abiertamente Mientras me abrazaba con sus gigantes brazos, destapándome la cara.

— ¿Quieres que te de consejos para tu primera vez con un vampiro? — Rió.

— ¡Emmett! — Le gruñí — ¡Demasiada información! — Le repetí.

— Oh vamos — Rodé los ojos en el aire — Pareciera como si nunca te hubiesen dado la charla… no creo que Charlie sea tan descuidado con su inocente y virgen hija… — Rió con ganas — Tu sabes, solo yo te podré darte los consejos del _amog_, solo con un vampiro pondrás entender este…arte, si lo vas a practicar con un vampiro…

— Emmett — Suspire — De verdad que te lo agradezco — 'Ni en tus mejores sueños' repetí mentalmente — Pero me gustaría tener esta…amena charla otro día, si es posible.

— Cuando quieras, nena — Me guiño el ojo —. Pero por mientras te puedo decir que a los vampiros les gustan las camas grandes, no me extrañaría que eligiera esta para… 'tu-sabes-que'

— ¿Emmett? — Lo llamé — ¿Has estado hablando mucho con Alice y Rosalie?

Emmett rió de nuevo.

— Lo tendré en mente, pequeña humana — Sonrió. — Pero no le dirás a Edward, lo que hablamos, ¿Verdad?. No quiero morir en mi primer siglo de vida.

Emmett dejo de hablar y yo no supe la razón. Me pitaban los oídos y no escuchaba nada, aparte de la excesiva respiración de Emmett. Luego, unos bruscos pasos resonaron en el piso de la segunda planta de la mansión.

En un principio creí que se trataba de Jasper, a lo más Alice, pero quien abrió la puerta gruñendo fue Rosalie.

Su expresión era aterradora. De verdad que daba miedo.

La cama empezó a temblar, y pensé que era un leve sismo, pero era el gigantón de al lado que tiritaba de miedo. ¿Y quien no?, con la expresión de Rosalie… no lucia muy contenta.

— ¡Emmett Cullen! — Gruño, pegando un portazo luego de su grito de terror — ¿¡Que haces tú ahí!?

— Amor… no-no es lo que t-tú piensas — Susurro, levantándose de un golpe de la cama, caminando hacia ella — ¡Yo-yo…!

— ¡Oh Bella! — Continuo Rosalie, con una lastima en su rostro inexplicable — Lamento que presencies todo esto, ¡lo lamento tanto! — Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para encarar a Emmett — ¡Tu y yo tenemos que hablar! ¡Ahora!

Emmett salio mirando el suelo, con pena en su rostro, apenas salio, Rosalie me guiño un ojo y yo sonreí, sin saber que hacer, mientras ella sentía y luego gruñía un 'Agh' muy bien actuado.

Me relaje en mi cama, sin mucho que hacer. Hoy no estaba ni Alice ni Rosalie para molestarme, así que tome la opción más aburrida pero mucho más saludable: Dormir. Me acomode en mi súper ultra mega gigante cama King.

Mi sueño fue desastroso. Si antes tenía sueños raros, ahora eran peores.

En mi sueño, Edward estaba con un tapabarros en sus…partes nobles, corriendo por la jungla, que creo que quedaba en Brasil. Emmett, en un extremo de algún árbol gigantesco, gritaba estilo _tarzan_ y se tiraba de rama en rama junto con Rosalie en su regazo.

Alice y Jasper inspeccionaban el lugar con tenidas antiguas, Alice vestía uno de esos trajes largos, inmensos, mientras Jasper llevaba una cantimplora al lado suyo, sacándola a toda hora para beber.

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente, para encontrarme con nada más y nada menos que con una pieza inundada con ese aromático olor a Mango.

— Despertaste — Dijo una voz, en la penumbra de la habitación, ¡Ya era de medianoche!

— ¡Volviste! — Sonreí mientras me liberaba de las musarañas de sabanas.

— No fue difícil encontrar mangos en un país tan tropical, la verdad — Sonrió, acercándose a mi. — Los olores de tantos frutos mareaban.

— Gracias — Le dije, mientras me abrazaba — Ha sido muy lindote tu parte traerme mangos de Brasil, pero la verdad ¿Por qué no aprovechaste de traerme, también, naranjas, manzanas, peras, guayabas…?

— No pensé que serias tan exigente.

— No, no lo soy, pero Emmett me dio la idea de ser exigente — Le sonreí — Mañana volverás a Brasil y me traerás más frutas, ¿Bueno?.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ Si, otra vez yo aquí. Pero con el tiempo reducido a mas no poder. Estoy cansada, hoy jugué dos partidos y gane uno, perdí en otro. No se puede tener todo en esta vida, Darlings. Ojala le haya gustado el cap y nos vemos ponto.

**Choke**hold


	4. La extraña Michelle

**Mi Enfermero Predilecto**

_Chokehold_

La extraña _Michelle_

* * *

Su piel era exquisitamente fría, perfecta para mi capa membranosa caliente y afiebrada. Su tacto era grácil, suave, tersa, de mármol, lo suficientemente fría como para acallar la fiebre inmensamente dolorosa que azotaba mi cabeza esta noche. Sus besos, ¡Dios!, sus besos, cualquier hombre con demasiados espermatozoides se haría un maldito gay por uno de sus besos. Uno de sus tantos y fogosos besos.

Estaba predestinado a vociferarlo por todo el mundo.

Tenia por pretendiente al mejor/excelente/insuperable/perfecto hombre (y posible vampiro) que una frágil y estúpida humana pudiese tener la suerte de tenerlo y (si quiera) conocerlo en su estúpida y humana vida. ¡Já!

— Bella — Susurro, con un poco de tristeza, sabiendo que quedaban cinco minutos más de puro y calentito _cuchi-cuchi_ — Hay _que_ parar — Advirtió.

Me dio la leve impresión de qu esas palabras eran destinadas más para él que para mi, ya que yo, por todos los lados que me miren, no tengo ninguna fuerza de voluntad cuando se trata de sus fugases besos.

— Hm — Gruí, poniendo toda mi fuerza (y lo que quedaba de ella) en acercarlo a lo que más podía de mi cuerpo caliente. Solo un poco. Solo un poco más, hoy no insistiré toda la noche como otras veces.

— Bella.

¡Ya esta!

¡Adiós dulce y hermoso beso de 'Buenas noches'!

Como odiaba aquel vació tan frió.

— Podría haber durado un poco más — Me queje, haciendo cariño a sus fuertes y fríos brazos — Estoy enferma, tengo menos fuerza que antes, ¡No es justo! — Volví a gruñir.

— Por suerte que no tienes fuerza, ¿He? — Dijo picaron, acostándose al lado mió, envolviéndome en la estupida sabana de la estupida cama estupidamente gigante. — Creo que esta enferma te afecta mucho más, pareciera que hoy tenías más fuerzas para…

Me sonrojé.

— De todos modos, te ves adorable así — Dijo, trayendo su hermosa mano de modelo de anillos, con dedos de un excelente pianista, a mi humana y frágil mejilla. Bufé con ganas.

Tome su antebrazo para que dejara de hacerme cariño, esta era otra faceta de mi nueva enfermedad, evitar que Edward me tocase, me daba una repulsión asquerosa que después de un atrancamiento cuchi-cuchi se hiciera el tierno y con su voz extremadamente sexual y aterciopelada me digiera 'Oh, cariño, no tienes la culpa de esto…'

Palpe todo su ante brazo, hasta llegar a un…relieve, por muy extraño que parezca. Encendí la lámpara para ver que era, dudo mucho que fuese una picazón de araña o cualquier bichito raro, Edward era algo parecido a 'todopoderoso' nada malo le podría pasar, excepto, que Emmett viniera por quinta vez esta noche a preguntarle sobre su virginidad.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Le pregunte, mientras encontraba el interruptor de la lámpara que se posaba en la mesita de noche, con un intento fallido de encontrar el bendito interruptor.

— ¿Qué cosa?

¡Hay estas, pedazo de cosa china mal construida-barata!. Encendí el bendito interruptor y me volví al brazo de Edward, que por cierto, ya no estaba sujeto a mis manos.

— Edward — Llame — Muéstrame tu brazo.

—¿Po…por qué? — Pregunto.

¿Edward, titubeando?

Nah.

— Edward, el brazo — Rodé los ojos en el aire.

— ¿Pero…para qué? — Volvió a insistir.

Mi paciencia, por más que sea humana, tiene sus límites.

— ¡El maldito brazo, Edward!

— ¡Si Edward, el maldito brazo!

Estupido Emmett que aparece en la puerta con la maldita cámara fotográfica.

— ¿Otra vez vienes a preguntar sobre…'ese tema'? — Le pregunte, con cierta irritación.

— No me doy por vencido tan rápidamente — Sonrió, mostrando todos sus perlados dientes — Era de esperarse que yo estuviese aquí ahora con…esta cosa, que por cierto — Agrego, y luego, llego al lado de la cama a velocidad vampirica — ¿Sabes como se prende esto?, esta es de Alice, Rosalie no me dejo usar la nuestra, ya que dijo que había gastado toda la memoria en video educativos para mayores de dieciocho.

— ¡Tú y Rosalie graban sus…rela…!

Emmett me tapo rápidamente la boca.

— ¡Sh!, Esme esta abajo cambiando la mesa de centro por quinta vez en el mes, ¡Te puede escuchar! — Susurro fuerte.

— ¡Dios Emmett!, vete de aquí — Rogó Edward, levemente enojado y cansado.

— ¡No! — Negó Emmett — Primero que Bella me diga como se prende esta cosa.

Suspiré.

— Queridísimo y amado y por supuesto respetable y honrado hermano, _brother_, Emmett — Gruñí, el rió — ¿Ves ese pequeño botón que dice 'On'?, por si no sabias significa 'Prender' en Inglés, ¿Qué te parece?, apuesto que si apretar allí, esa preciosa camarita rosada se prendera.

Emmett dejo de reírse.

— Eres dura — Asintió, apretando el maldito botón.

— Aprendí del mejor — Sonreí, tomando el brazo de Edward para levantarlo como gesto de triunfo, pero en vez de eso, sentí de nuevo el relieve, esta vez, afirme el brazo contra la pantalla de la lámpara, la piel de Edward brilló y gruño sonoramente.

Emmett rio con ganas.

— ¿Es que no le has contado de Michelle, Edward? — Sonrió su hermano, luego de prender la cámara y apuntarnos con el lente a nosotros — ¡Dios!, esto lo tengo que grabar, Alice me va amar.

Pasé es estupido comentario por alto y me volví hacia Edward.

— ¿Quién es 'Michelle', Edward? — Le pregunte, soltando su brazo con odio.

— No Bella — Negó Emmett — No es 'Quien', es 'Que'

— ¿Qué?, ¿Michelle es una cosa? — Grité.

— Mejor me voy — Anuncio Emmett, después de cerrar la puerta.

Momento de un leve silencio.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

¡No permitirás que espere tres segundo más!

— ¿Y bien? ¿No dirás absolutamente nada? — Le dije.

— Si, tienes que guardar reposo…

— ¡Al diablo el reposo! — Me crispe — Dime en este mismo instante quien diablos fue 'Michelle'.

Edward rodeo los ojos en el aire y se levanto la manga de la camisa, para mostrarme, exactamente, un tatuaje con el nombre 'Michelle' en él. ¡Dios!, hasta el nombre era horroroso.

— Tienes exactamente un minuto para explicarme como es que te hiciste eso — Apunté.

Edward tomo una bocanada de aire demasiado extensa para ser un vampiro que no necesita aire para vivir.

— Primero, debes ponerte en mi lugar, Bella, hace muchos años, muchos años atrás, me sentía realmente incomprendido. Habían pasado cinco años después de mi transformación y aún no conocía a nadie parecido a mi, nadie que compartiera mi misma naturaleza, exceptuando Carlisle, por supuesto.

'Fue entonces cuando me dio la locura de salir por la noche, ya que la soledad se sentía demasiado cuando la luna se asomaba'

— Ugh — Gruñí — ¿Tu, saliendo de noche?, ¿Y que se supone que hacías exactamente?

— Eran fiestas, Bella — Prosiguió Edward — Generalmente iba adolescente… no eran tan alocadas como en estos tiempos, pero se aplicaba muy bien el termino de '_Sexo, drogas y Rock 'n' Roll'_. — Sonrió — Recién empezaba a emerger la tribu de los Punk y a los chicos le gustaba cada vez más el Rock.

— ¡Ja!, ¿Tu como _Punk_? — Reí — Okey, eso si que sería una ocurrencia de Emmett, ¡Pero por Dios!, ¿Tu como _Punk_? — Volví a reír — ¡Es comos si yo fuera Gótica!

— Si, como te decía, en ese tiempo no conocía a absolutamente nadie de mi especie y Carlisle no estaba como un ejemplo paternal en mi vida cotidiana, apenas si era un neófito que apenas controlaba su sangre.

— Esta bien, entiendo — Deje de reír — Es que es tan difícil de…creer.

Nos quedamos un minuto el silencio. Mi risa se apago completamente y fue remplazada – de nuevo – por aquel odio a ese estupido tatuaje.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde esta _Michelle_ en esta historia?

Edward suspiro.

— Conocí a Michelle en una de las tantas fiesta que fui, y para mi suerte, era de mi especie, un vampiro — Asintió — No era como los demás, no gritaba, ni bailaba como los demás, aquello fue extraño, también, por que siempre yacía en el fondo del salón sin nada que hacer, viendo a los demás bailar, casi al igual que yo, solo que yo me sentaba y trataba de aparentar.

— Esta bien, chico autista, prosigue.

— Salimos, me llevo a varias partes, recorrimos bastante y la conocí bastante bien, me dijo que sabia tatuar y pues, me hizo el tatuaje, como muestra de 'amistad' según ella.

— Hm, claro — Rodé los ojos — Y por que ya honestas con ella he?

— No sabia que era travestí.

Silencio.

Un amargo y prolongado silencio.

— ¡Dios! — Grito Emmett — En ese tiempo el pequeño _Eddie_ recién conocía los estilos de vida de los habitantes en este planeta — Entro por la puerta principal, con la camarita en sus gigantes manotas — La verdad que hasta el día de hoy se pregunta que es un Gay.

— ¡Dios Edward! — Le grité, tirándole un cojín — ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?.

Pero Edward ya no estaba al lado mió, si no en el piso riéndose como loco.

— ¡Hu…Hubiese visto tu cara! — Dijo, entre risas — ¡Estuvo tan bien!

No entendía nada.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Le pregunte a Emmett, quien chocaba la palma de su mano junto con la de Edward. — ¿Edward, Emmett, me podrían explicar que significa esto?.

— Ocurrencia de Emmett — Apunto Edward — Fue quien creo tan macabro plan, en serio, Bella, no me mires así, Emmett creo el plan, ¡Lo juro por Dios!

— ¡Tu eres agnóstico! — Le grite, apuntándolo.

— ¡Bells, Bells!, cálmate — Rió Emmett — Solo fue una bromita pequeña, es una… 'bienvenida' oficial a la casa Cullen, todos hemos pasado por una. — Sonrió finalmente. — Yo creí que Jasper y Edward eran _gays_, y Rosalie con Alice lesbiana, ¿¡Sabes lo que es eso!?.

— Sigo sin…entender.

Los dos suspiraron de manera sincronizada. Al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez _Miami Ink_? — Pregunto Emmett, sentándose en la cama — Es un programa de la televisión, estuve viendo largas temporadas, son varios chicos que tatúan demasiado bien…

— Y el tonto de Emmett — Siguió Edward — Quería saber que se sentía hacer un tatuaje; se lo pregunto a Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice y todos dijeron no, a mi ni siquiera me pregunto, si no que dijo 'Voy a tatuar a Bella' — respondió, haciendo una perfecta imitación de su voz — Entonces le dije, obviamente, que no te podía tatuar, ya que no tenia experiencia alguna.

— Entonces le dije que si no eras tú, sería él — Rió Emmett — ¡Fue todo fantástico!, sabia que tenia talento innato, pero él tonto no sabia que estaba escribiendo 'Michelle' en vez de 'Bella'.

— ¿Cómo querías que 'adivinara' si cada vez que quería ver mi brazo me gritabas 'No', y me trabas de nuevo a la maldita camilla? — Respondió Edward, enojado — ¡Al final Alice tubo que decirme que rayos tenia tatuado en mi brazo!.

— Si, básicamente eso fue 'Michelle', no un travestí, como te dijo Edward.

Los dos me miraron después de un lapso de leves segundos, finalizaron por fin su relato. Edward se acerco rápidamente a mi, limpiando las salinas lagrimas de mis mejillas.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Bella? — Me preguntó, preocupado.

— ¿De…de verdad — Pregunte, entre lágrimas — que trataste de hacerte un tatuaje…con mi nombre?

— ¿De verdad que por eso lloras? — Pregunto, asombrado.

Asentí.

¡Estupida enfermedad con sus estupidos síntomas extraños!

— ¡_Aw_!, que hermosa pareja — Rió Emmett, sarcásticamente. — Hermoso — Aplaudió, con fingida debilidad emocional.

Emmett se fue y de nuevo éramos yo, Edward y la gigantota cama King. El me abrazaba, olvidando por completo nuestro diferente tacto y nuestras muy diferentes temperaturas. Mis sollozos se fueron apagando, hasta quedar de nuevos hundidos en aquel silencio placentero.

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunté

— ¿Y Bien qué? — Preguntó

— ¿Te vas a quedar con ese maldito nombre en el brazo? — Aspeté — No creo que sea bonito estar con 'Michelle' en el brazo cuando en realidad están con una chica que se llama Isabella y tiene un nombre completamente diferente.

— Prometo sacármelo, lo juro — Levanto su brazo, y colocando su mano en su pecho – específicamente en la parte que 'supuestamente' debería estar su corazón – lo juró.

— Perfecto, ojala los Japoneses sepan hacer una 'Eliminación' de tatuajes — Asentí — No quiero que Michelle este en tu cuerpo, en absoluto, me desagrada esa idea.

— ¿Japoneses? — Pregunto él, sentándose en la cama — ¿Por qué Japón esta involucrado con mi tatuaje si se puede saber?.

— ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que te dije anteriormente? — Aspeté — Te dije que hoy quería sushi de Japón, de paso, te borraras ese asqueroso tatuaje y te tatuaras 'Bella', creo que con eso me sentiría mucho mejor.

— ¿Por qué no los cocina mejor Jasper? — Pregunto, haciendo énfasis al excelente don culinario de su hermanastro — Va hacer el mejor Chef que pueda conseguir a un radio de veinte mil kilómetros a la redonda, además, lo comerán en un santiamén… aparte — Cambio su tono de voz, levantándome de la barbilla con su pianístico dedo — Todavía huelo a 'Mangos' en la habitación, ¿Estas segura de que te comiste todos?

Me puse notablemente nerviosa, el sabia que no sabia mentir, aparte, sus ojos, sus malditos _golden eyes_ me podían, si no fuera por que fuese tan perfecto, si solo fuera categoría 'Mike Newton' podría mentirle cuando quisiera sin que se diese cuenta.

Pero estamos hablando de un vampirito con ciento siete años de experiencias en sobornos humanos.

Suspire. A esto se le llamaba estar entre la espada y la pared.

En otro contexto.

Entre La king y un vampiro sexy.

— Me comí solo la mitad — Admití — Te demoraste demasiado con los mangos y se me había quitado el antojo brasileño, pero, ahora estoy dispuesta a esperar un día completo con tal de tener un poco de sushi. Lo prometo.

Edward bufó con notorio cansancio, besándome la frente y diciendo un casado 'Esta bien'.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

+ ¿Ven lo que hace cuando uno no pone atención en clase de matemática?. Un Edward que conoce a Michelle, un chica-chico travestido, y malas notas en dicha asignatura. ¿Rewies?.

+ ¡Gracias por los que se molestaron en dejar uno :), ustedes rocks lml

**Choke**hold


	5. Libros Paranormales

**Mi enfermero predilecto**

_Chokehold_

Libros paranormales

* * *

Yacía acostada — Como todo el resto de la maldita semana — leyendo tranquilamente el cuento infantil de 'los tren chanchitos' por que Emmett, se le había ocurrido la genial idea de que le ver si podía conciliar el sueño que había perdido hace una eternidad.

— ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba el de rojo?

— ¿El chanco color rojo?, no tiene nombre — Suspire, exasperaba — Es solo un cuento infantil Emmett, no tiene ninguna regla para que sea coherente y tenga cohesión, ¿Acaso puede botar una casa de paja con un soplido?

Emmett lo pensó.

¡Dios, lo pensó!

Cerré el libro en un amango de que Emmett entendiera la indirecta, pero fue imposible, lo siguió pensando. ¡Dios, paciencia dame paciencia!. Cuando levanto la vista y vio el libro cerrado me miro interrogante.

— ¿Por qué cerraste el libro? — Pregunto, con aire inocente.

— Es obvio que no te vas a dormir con algo tan infantil, Emmett, es imposible te que duermas, ¿Lo entiendes?, te he leído todo el maldito libro y cualquiera se hubiese quedado dormido, ¡Pero no tú!.

— ¿Y si te paso uno… ya sabes, de _esos_? — Pregunto, infantilmente.

— ¿Qué tipo de libros son _esos_ exactamente, Emmett? — Le devolví la mirada. La verdad me hacia una idea, pero no creía que Emmett… se volaba un poco con esto de los cuentitos.

— De los _triple x_, ¿Quizás? — Susurro, bajito.

— ¡Que cosas dices, Idiota! — Le golpe con el librote, aun que sabia que era en vano; No dañaría nada importante, al menos, si es que seguía con mi teoría de que Emmett no tenia ninguna neurona en su cerebro – o con el paso del tiempo se extinguieron – y por otra, por que era indestructible frente a mi.

— ¿No… no podré dormir nunca más? — Pregunto, de nuevo, con el labio inferior levemente sobresalido del superior.

— Así parece Emmett, lo lamento — Asentí triste.

— ¡No, Dios, por que! — Lloriqueo, levantándose de la cama, botando la jungla de sabanas alrededor — ¡por que, por que!

— ¿E…Emmett?

Pero el seguía absorto gritando y pataleando – y rompiendo – todo a su alrededor, tal como un bebe, solo que este era gigante, gigantote, y hacia retumbar todo el piso con sus gigantes piezotes y sus musculosos brazos.

En un tiempo determinado, los gritos cesaron y deje de taparme los oídos con mis manos. Abrí los ojos y Emmett yacía parado en medio de la habitación con la vista puesta en el piso, meditando algo de suma importancia. Después de un momento levanto la vista y me miro con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? — Le pregunté.

— Seré emo

— ¿¡Qué!? — Grite, escandalizada.

¿Emmett, como Emo?. Si. Primero un Edward punk, un Emmett de emo y yo gótica. Genial. ¡Por Dios!, Emmett era todo un teletuvi, era Macabeo con Rosalie y aún así quería ser Emo, jop, solo le faltaba la ropa negra – y ¿para que detallar que su ropa era completamente de color blanco? – y cortarse las venas

— Por supuesto Emmett, tu estás perfecto para el papel de un emo, con esa vestimenta y esa chasquilla que te tapa los ojos — Ironicé — Deberías, también, ver MTV.

— ¿Tu sabes como son? — Preguntó emocionado.

Me golpeé fuertemente la cabeza.

Dios, dame paciencia.

— Chasquilla larga, ojos delineados a más no poder — Recalqué — vestimenta negra con calaveras, converse…

— ¡Más lento, más lento! — Pidió, mientras salía de la habitación y entraba rápidamente con un cuaderno que mostraba 'Diario de vida de Alice Cullen' — Ahora si.

— ¡Emmett!

¿Solo sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar o fue Alice quien grito desde la habitación de al lado por que Emmett se había escurrido en su pieza para sacar su cuaderno personal donde anotaba cada maldita visión que tenía?.

— Espérame… solo un momento. — Anuncio, con la voz un poco entrecortada.

Asentí.

Emmett — por alguna extraña razón — ya no uso su rapidez vampirica para salir de la habitación, si no más bien, fue caminando — a paso extremadamente lento — como un humano más.

Apenas el se fue, Esme entro, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

— Hola Bella — Saludo, apenas entro a la habitación.

— Hola — Saludé

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Me pregunto, con cierto toque maternal.

— Mejor, gracias — Le sonreí.

— Si, ya no estas tan ojerosa — Comento feliz —. Por cierto, se me olvido decirte que Charlie va a venir un pequeño rato para verte.

— ¿Oh, enserio?.

Aquello me molesto.

De repente mi padre se acordaba que había puesto su única hija en manos de vampiros psicópatas/desquiciado y se le ocurría visitarme por que no tenia nada mejor que hacer o se había olvidado momentáneamente del ESPN..

_Jum_. Muy bien.

— Gracias Esme — Agradecí.

— No hay de qué — Respondió —. Por cierto, ¿No tienes hambre?, supongo que mi hijo te ha despertado con sus berrinches.

— No, tranquila, estoy bien…

— Te traeré algo de comer —Interrumpió, con voz ¿pesada?, mientras se iba de la habitación y me dejaba sola.

¿Es que en esta casa nadie conoce el significado de NO?

Suspire.

Me pase una mano por los cabellos, me dio asco en el proceso. Estaban pegajosos ya que, obedientemente, como le había prometido a Edward, no me había levantado de la maldita cama más de dos segundos, solo en excepciones para ir al sanitario, pero por lo demás… estaba asquerosa.

Quizás por eso Edward se tardaba tanto con el sushi, sencillamente no aguantaba tanto mi olor.

La idea me escandalizó.

Tire las sábanas a un lado y corrí al baño, casi como si tuviera peste negra. Adentro, me encerré, le puse llave al cerrojo, tratando de impedir a cualquier intruso que entrase. Me desvestí fugazmente y llene la tina de agua – en un principio fría, pero después – caliente, e inevitablemente mis músculos se relajaron.

Cuando me relajé totalmente, abrí mis ojos y empecé mi búsqueda del shampoo y el bálsamo, junto con todos los útiles de aseo existentes en esa ducha, que era demasiado, también.

Estire mi mano para alcanzar el shampoo, pero en vez de tomarlo, se me resbalaron todos de las manos. Estúpidamente los recogí leyendo el anuncio que salía en cada tapa de los productos.

_Crema depiladota._

Hm bueno, me gustan los lampiños

_Shampoo _

Mi vampiro siempre tiene que oler bien.

_Viagra_

Bueno…

— ¿¡Qué!? — Volví a leer la etiqueta del frasco, rogando que haya leído mal.

Pero nah. Nah señor, las letras estaban perfectamente escritas. V I A G R A.

Encima con azul, quizás por eso es el color favorito de Edward.

Doble ¿Qué?

EL frasco que sostenía en mis manos se resbalaba lentamente con el roce del agua, lo sostuve entre las mías sin soltarlo, creando a pasos agigantados alguna hipótesis para creer que el frasquito – Diminuto – que tenía frente a mi…

Una, no le pertenecía a Edward – y posiblemente Emmett lo dejó allí como posible garlito -; y dos, que en su contenido tenga…vitamina C.

¿Por qué diablos un vampiro tomaría vitamina C?

Rayos Bella, no estas pensando muy bien.

Pero si los vampiros… ¿Para que necesitan viagra?. Oh vamos, Edward no necesita de un medicamento humanoide para que…eso funcione. Es completamente incoherente, el es perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Hm.

Es mejor revisarlo solo por precaución.

Gire la tapa con fuerza bruta, saque el pequeño algodoncito que protegía las pastillas y luego resbale el frasco en la palma de mi mano para que salieran las pastillas.

Azules.

¡Eran azules!

— ¿Bella? — Llamo Esme. Las pastillas resbalaron a mis pies y por el sobresalto resbale en la tina cayendo bruces al suelo. El golpe retumbo en la habitación, y por lo tanto, en los odios de Esme — ¿Estas bien cariño? — Pregunto, con voz preocupada, girando la perilla.

— Si Esme — Gemí, mientras cerraba la ducha — En un minuto salgo.

— ¿Segura que estas bien?

— Si, no te preocupes.

Esme dejo de insistir en abrir la puerta pero sabia a ciencia cierta que estaba detrás de la puerta por cualquier cosa. Tome la toalla que estaba colgada y trate de recoger el desastre de las malditas pastillas azulinas del suelo jabonoso, producto del shampoo.

Coloque todas las pastillitas en el endemoniado frasco y salí de la ducha con sumo cuidado de no cometer una tontería, como caerme con lo resbaloso del piso. Mi suerte esta vez me halló, ya que un nuevo pijama yacía en la tapa de retrete, seguramente obra y gracias de Alice.

Cuando salí, no me había equivocado, Esme estaba afuera, con sus fracciones preocupadas aguardándome en la puerta.

— ¿Estas bien, Bella?, escuche una caída. — Explicó

— Si, bueno, me resbale con el jabón, pero no fue nada serio — Aseguré, tratando de evitar la mamones de Esme.

Ella no bajo la guardia en ningún momento.

— ¿Estas segura?

Asentí con los labios aplastados, tratando de infundir confianza en su persona. Ella me miro de nuevo con instinto maternal pero se dio por vencida. Camino a paso humano hacia la puerta peor antes de salir se dio media vuelta.

— ¿Qué esperas?, ¡Métete a la cama!, haré pasar a Charlie… — Comento efusiva — Si te ve de pie no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Corrí hacia la cama y me envolví de nuevo en todas esas grandes extensiones de sabanas, cubrecamas, frazadas y demases.

Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente escondida en la cama, Esme asintió feliz y salio de la habitación en búsqueda de mi padre. No tardo demasiado en llegar, seguramente estaba afuera esperándome al igual que Esme.

— Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes? — Pregunto mi despreocupado padre, sacándose la gruesa chaqueta de policía, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

— ¿No sería mejor 'Bella, Hija, ¡Perdona a este viejo tonto por no venir a verte en más de tres días!, no? — Murmure, haciendo una perfecta imitación de su gruñona voz — Creo que, un _¿Cómo te sientes?_ es muy pobre, ¿hm?.

— Oh vamos Bella, no te pongas como Renée después del divorcio — Rió amargamente — Después se quejaba de _'¿Por qué no me vienes a ver?_' — Imito la voz nasal de mi madre — _¿Por qué ya no me llamas?... ¿Por qué…?_

— Entendí papá — Puse los ojos en blanco — Bien y tú.

— Ya sabes, oso polares, Jacob convirtiéndose en lobos, de verdad, ya le he dicho que no se transforme frente a humanos pero sigue sin hacerme caso, es un lió — Dijo disgustado — la otra vez se transformo frente a una anciana de 85 años y le dio un paro cardiaco.

— Jacob…es Jacob — Dije, pero sentí aquello tan frase celebre de famoso descerebrado — Es solo un niño, no pidas que madure, detrás de esa masa musculosa todavía vive su espíritu juvenil.

— Por supuesto que no puedo pedir lo imposible, Jacob, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo un niño, y Billy no hace nada al respecto.

— ¿También tienes problemas con Billy?

— Ya sabes, no le gusta ni los fríos, ni vampiros..

— Charlie — Aterricé — Los fríos y los Vampiros son lo mismo.

— ¿Lo mismo? — Pregunto en voz alta, meditando — ¿De verdad?

— Si, Charlie, son exactamente lo mismo… es como un sinónimo.

— Ah bueno… — Murmuro, y comenzó a murmurar otras cosas pero por mi estado mental, no logré identificar sus palabras hasta que se quedo completamente en silencio, mirando un punto fijo del piso.

— ¿Charlie?

El levanto la cabeza y revivió al mundo de los humanoides.

— ¡Cierto!, tengo un regalo para la enferma. — Canturreo, buscando mi regalo en los bolsillos

— Genial, ahora si me siento como un Kurt Cobain internado en un hospital psiquiátrico totalmente drogada. — Ironicé. De verdad que Charlie era muy malo expresándose con palabras. ¿Por qué simplemente no podría cambiar la palabra 'Enferma' por 'Hija?

— Si, bueno, toma — Comento, ignorándome anteriormente — Lo compre en el camino, te mantendrá ocupada.

Abrí la bolsa de plástico y saque el libro de adentro, Era pequeño, azul con letras doradas donde salía 'Como tener relaciones con un vampiro'

— ¡Papá!

— Lo siento, era el único que había en la biblioteca paranormal — Asintió — De verdad que quiero ahorra la charla de la abeja con el polen.

— ¿No era la abeja y la miel?

— No, hija, es la abeja y el polen por que la abeja pincha con su aguijón…

— ¡Basta, basta! — Grite, sofocada.

Mi padre calló ante mi aturdimiento, gracias a Dios, y antes que recobrara el habla, me abalancé sobre él con millones de palabras inexactas, sin ninguna cohesión entre ellas.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?, ¿Jacob esta bien?, hace tiempo que no lo he visto… ¿Te has cocinado algo rico últimamente?, recuerda que sin mis artes culinarias tu solo comes huevo frito…

Callé repentinamente al entrar Edward a al pieza.

— ¡Edward! — Grite, emocionada… y también muy acalorada. Sentía el rubor en mis mejillas expandirse por lugares incosedibles. El pareció asombrado por mi… notable alteración.

— Hola Edward — Saludo Charlie, más que pacifico.

— Buenas tardes

La habitación quedo en silencio unos segundos, ¡que parecieron minutos, horas, siglos!

— Hm — Carraspeo Charlie, mientras se levantaba — Me tengo que ir Bells… quizás, quizás mañana venga a darte otra de mis visitas Express — Rió — Nos vemos… pronto. Adiós bells.

Me dio un paternal beso de la frente como despedida, asintió la cabeza hacia Edward de forma de despendida y se perdió por la puerta principal.

— ¿Cómo te fue en china? — Le pregunte, alegre.

El rodeo los ojos en el aire.

— Japón — Recalco, con acento sarcástico — Bien, gracias… te traje tu sushi…

— Oh, gracias, déjalo encima de la mesa, por favor — Pedí, mientras me volvía a acostar.

El suspiro pero me hizo caso, después de todo, era yo la que mandaba, por esta semana. Sonreí para mis adentro. No sabía que tenía la capacidad de ser mala.

— ¿Y el tatuaje?

Edward trago pesado.

— Quedo…. Mejor

— ¿Quedo mejor?

Curve mi boca a una línea fría y recta, Edward lo notó.

— No encontré ninguna clínica _decente_ para que quitaran el tatuaje — Contesto, cansado — Pero logre ir donde un japonés para que… arreglara el tatuaje, creo que hizo un trabajo bastante bueno.

Se levanto la manga de su camisa y pude ver con más claridad su blanquecina piel, y en medio de su ante brazo, otro tatuaje más. Y si, de verdad estaba bastante bueno, estaba adornado con una calavera al medio.

— ¿Calavera?

El sonrió

— Le da un aire más rockero, ¿No lo crees? — Asintió, pero puesto que yo no decía nada, sus fracciones se acentuaron aún más — Era esto o una flor con una mariposa rosada en el ante brazo, no quería parecer un gay.

— Esta bien — Le sonreí — ¿Y que es lo que esta escrito con esa letra rara?

— No le entendí muy bien al japonés — Dijo divertido — pero era algo asé como 'siempre estas en mi corazón'

— ¡Pero esta con el nombre de Michelle!

— No bells, esta con el tuyo.

— ¡Aw…!

Nos besamos después de ese momento tan tierno. Solo bastaron unos minutos para volver a ser de nuevo 'Bella'. Recobrar la conciencia y de paso, recobrar el incidente en la bañera, las pastillas azules.

Los colores se me vinieron a la cara otra vez.

— ¿Bell?, ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto Edward.

Bueno, era ahora o nunca.

— yo… te extrañe mucho, Edward…

Genial.

Sencillamente genial.

Ahora las pastillas serán un misterio de por vida, ya que, Edward, en vez de sacarme en cara mi mala escenita de amor puro, me besa locamente.

Esto no debería pasar.

Al menos no en los libros de mi mentora.

Pero ya que, tengo que aprovecharlo mientras la otra psicópata escribe esto. La cama se hizo más blanca a medida que Edward se encaramaba encima mió y su boca se perdía con la mía en un beso demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Usualmente las cosas no se le salían de control _tan rápido_.

Trate de respirar pero el seguía totalmente desquiciado. Por una vez en la vida me gusto que fuera así. Aguante la respiración lo que más pude mientras me hacia cosquilla con sus delgados cabellos revueltos en mi frente.

— ¿Y esto?

— Te extrañé — Murmuro, impasible. — ¿Acaso tu no?

Rodee los ojos al cielo. ¿Hablaba en serio?¿De verdad?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, _chico viagra_?

Deje de reír cuando comprendí que la había cagado. Como siempre, y par rematar, Emmett al lado de nuevo con una camarita grabando todo. ¡Dios!, ¡tierra, trágame!.

* * *

**Notas Chok ;)**

+ Bueno. Si, acepto todo tipo de torturación animal/salvaje/humana. Me lo merezco, es verdad, pero ustedes saben que la inspiración – ajá – no se puede forjar por que o si no quedan cosas feitas :B, no me maten, si no esta historia no tiene final (¿)

+ Lamento que el comentario sea tan corto pero aquí traigo una aclaración: Como esta historia no esta basada netamente en crepúsculo – o sea, los personajes si y toda la cosa, pero no los hechos – se aclara el asunto de por que Charlie sabé que Edward no es un humano si no un pequeño vampiro y Jake el licántropo. Okey?

+ Se cuidan de las personas – por que ahora la h1n1 no esta en los cerditos, si no en las personas x___x – y sigan leyendo. ¡Ah!, y si, tengo una nueva historia, lo sé, no me aburro, Esta vez es Psychosocial, si van a mi perfil ahí esta. ¡Saludos!

**Chokehold**. BITCH!


End file.
